Red Rain
by yinyang754
Summary: Shootouts are normal between rival gangs in Los Santos but when a chance encounter brings two people together, will they find out the truth about their families connection? (GTA Fanfic, slightly AU to Mercy Street and LS DAYS, LS NIGHTS)
1. Chapter 1:Chance encounter?

**Carly's p.o.v, Hawick**

'Sorry about that. You okay?' I say after the shooting stops and the girl comes out from behind the car. One minute, she and i were talking and the next, the A.O.D showed up, on Joe Jon's orders to try and kill me!

The girl doesn't look much younger than me, maybe 14. She's shaking violently so i have to try and calm her down. Yikes! I was only 13 when i first shot someone so i know what it's like to be that scared.

'Y...yeah, i'm okay. Who were they?' She says as i look at her. Her eyes look familiar and i know that i've heard that accent before.

'Just some guys i've had trouble with lately. Are you sure that you're okay, kid?' I say, concerned. I know that this is normal to me but she's scared to death. Memories of the shootout i got caught up in creep back into my mind but i brush them off.

'Yeah...oh my god, they shot you!' She says, seeing some blood on my left shoulder. I'm not even feeling any pain but it all stops hurting over time. I've lost count of how many times that i've been shot, stabbed and nearly killed over the past three years.

'It's just a graze. I don't want to leave you by yourself, i know a safe place we can lie low at.' I say. She's reluctant to follow me but does.

This is turning out to be a crazy day so far and it's only 11am!

 **After a while ( Johnny's apartment in Little Seoul)**

'It's empty, we'll be safe here.' I say as she and i walk in, closing the door behind us. I grab a Med Kit and open it, finding gauze and peroxide, then begin patching myself up as she looks on in shock. 'I noticed the knife. You have to be quick before they can shoot you...i learned that the hard way.' I say after i finish fixing my shoulder.

'You didn't even flinch. Really high pain tolerance, i'm impressed.' She says, nodding in approval.

'I've been injured so many times that it just doesn't bother me anymore. I got that from my dad.' I say.

'My name's Samantha.' She says as she extends her hand.

'Carly. Nice to meet you.' I say, shaking her hand.

Well...maybe today won't be as crazy as yesterday was.

(This is a crossover story with gamezlover. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.)


	2. Chapter 2:It can't be that cold

'Carly, are you here?' Johnny says as he walks in. Sam left a while ago, saying that she'll be okay if her friend Ron gave her a ride home so i sit up as Johnny walks into his room. I hope that Sam makes it back to Sandy Shores safely, not that Blaine County is much safer.

'I just dozed off for a second. Where have you been?' I say as he notices my shoulder. I know that look on his face! He's been very protective of me since we met and i'd hate to be in Joe Jon's shoes right now!

If i were Joe Jon, i'd run like hell!

Johnny can be downright frightening when his friends and family are put in danger!

'Who shot you?! If it's that maniac Lamar, i'll...' Johnny says before i stop him. If i don't, Franklin would never forgive me if Lamar ends up dead.

'It wasn't Lamar. I got caught up in a shootout with the Angels Of Death. I feel worse for the other girl, they could've killed her.' I say as Johnny double checks my shoulder.

'What other girl?' He says, looking right at me. Maybe he knows her because if he does, he can help.

'Shorter than me with black hair and brown eyes, she has a Canadian accent.' I say as Johnny goes completely pale. 'You know her?' I say.

'Sam Philips...Trevor's daughter.' Johnny says as my eyes widen in shock.

Trevor's alive?!

Uncle T is actually alive and he has a daughter?! Oh, man.

'Carly?!' He says as my vision starts to blur and i feel dizzy. It feels cold in here but Johnny doesn't turn the Air Conditioning up unless it's hot as hell outside and the humid weather only lasts until mid September.

'I...i need to lie back down...' I say before everything goes black, Johnny catching me in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Still warm to touch

'It's been too long...' Carly says as she got off of her motorbike, seeing a beaten up BF Injection nearby and looks at the trailer, thinking about the shootout earlier.

While it wouldn't be the last time that Joe Jon tried to kill her, Carly usually walked away with a few bruises and cracked ribs, not gunshot wounds.

How long before Joe Jon managed to kill her?!

The Angels Of Death and Lost MC were enemies before she was born and before and after Johnny had joined the Lost MC.

'Maybe Trevor can help...if he's not too pissed off.' She says before walking up the steps and inside, seeing Sam drinking a beer.

'Oh, hi there. What are you doing here?' Sam asked, surprised that the older girl had shown up.

Carly looked around, observing Trevor's home because it was eerily similar to the one she remembers from North Yankton.

She felt like she was back home.

'If you're looking for my dad, he's not here right now, he's wheeled himself into town.' Sam said, answering the question she knew Carly had wanted to ask.

W..Wheeled?' Carly asked, immediately alert. Was Trevor hurt and just how bad?!

'Best to show you.' Sam says as she put down her beer, got up and went outside to the modified hotrod quad bike as Carly follows her, both getting on it and driving off.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

It doesn't take too long to reach Ammunation. We get off of the bike and walk inside, hearing Trevor shouting.

'...now just because i'm meals on wheels right now, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass now give me the fucking shotgun!' Trevor shouts before turning around and seeing us.

'Oh, hello Sa-' Trevor gasped as he saw me in front of him . 'C...Carly?'

'W... Weren't you...' I struggled to keep myself straight as i look at Trevor. What in the name of Sir Isaac Age Newton happened to him?!

'Weren't you angry at my dad for him faking his death?!' I finally shouted, scaring the hell out of Melvin.

It wasn't until i heard the screech of a motorcycle outside that i knew exactly who it was. Johnny charged into the gun store, madder than hell and directed his rage at Trevor until Melvin pulled out a shotgun from behind the counter and told all of us to take it outside.

I'm not getting shot twice in one day! Screw that!

'Put it down, mister. We're leaving. Right?' I says, putting my hands up as i look at the other three.

I see Sam open the door for Trevor to wheel himself out. Johnny and i follow them and Johnny was extremely pissed off.

It wasn't long before we made our way to what Trevor calls home. Johnny raced ahead but Sam and i kept beside Trevor. I jump back a few feet as Johnny drives his Hexer right through Trevor's fence and Trevor's rage takes over.

'What the fuck is this?!' Trevor shouted, fighting an urge to try and get out of his chair.

I back away from Trevor and Sam and towards Johnny, who was horrified to see that his rage scared me. Of course after what happened earlier, i can't blame him. I was shot by Joe Jon's goons and found out that Trevor is alive just after.

'If i were you, i'd start talking.' Johnny says, putting himself in front of me to protect me. I know that Trevor would never hurt me but Johnny's overprotective of me and there's no changing his mind.

Trevor lowers his gun and takes a deep breath. 'After the North yankton job, I got out of there and didn't live anywhere for a while. I slept in my truck, i ate at whatever cafe i could find, i stole whatever money i could. When I came across Sandy Shores, this here decommissioned holiday park, I took this caravan and made it my own. I met Ron a few years later and then Wade after that. That's pretty much the whole story...'

Trevor then got angry again, this time at me as Johnny grabs my hand, reassuring me that he'll kill Trevor if he tries anything crazy!

'But what really gets me is that if you're alive and if you're living the expensive life-' Trevor did get up this time and i step back even more . Did i ever really know this man to begin with?

'-then he must be alive too. You know who the fuck i'm talking about! Michael! And you know what that means? It means that i'm gonna go down there to Los Santos and rip his fucking throat out! Fuck you guys and fuck him!'

Trevor ran and got in his truck, a little wobbly but not too much. Before anyone could object, he was gone!

'We have to stop him! Come on!' I say, my fear turning into rage as i walk into the road just in time for someone to drive by. I throw the driver's door open and pull him out of the car, then get in, Sam and Johnny getting into the car before we drive off after the maniac.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

It wasn't too long before i reached the highway, heading south to Los Santos. I pick up my phone and call a number i deleted years ago. Surprisingly, he answers.

'Who's this? Stop calling this number.' The voice on the other end said.

'You survived too! You fuck!' I shout and hang up, saving the number under the name 'Lester' and speed up as i drive under the bridge and officially enter Los Santos.

Los Santos. Home of Vinewood and pretty much every retired 80s film star. Where else would he be?

Finally, i saw it. A large house that looked slightly italian with a black sedan and a red convertible sports car outside.

I stop the truck as it skidded sideways to face the gate, then accelerate forward through the gate. Still at high speed, i turned and headed straight for the front door.

Concrete and wood flew everywhere as i ram the Bodhi through the entrance, standing on the seat and resting my arms on the windshield, staring into the eyes of an amazed, confused and enraged Michael.

It wasn't until i heard a car pull up to the house that they had followed me here. 'I thought that you were dead!' Amanda yells as Carly opens the car door but Johnny had gotten out of the car and grabbed her to keep her from getting injured even worse than she is.

At least that he's good for something, even though i don't want him hanging around Carly!

'He's gonna kill my dad, Johnny! Let me go!' She shouts but Johnny picks her up off of the ground and puts her over his shoulder, taking her away from us.

 **Sam's p.o.v**

I notice the thing Johnny and Carly missed. A green-tinted fluid leaking from dad's truck. If we don't do something, that explosion will take us and half of Vinewood out with it!

'Uh...guys?' I pointed to the truck. We were going to be blown to hell if we don't get out of the way. 'we have gas.'

The sound of guns being pulled was all i needed and ran to the truck, getting a length of rope out. I tied one end around the Bodhi's towbar and ran over to the car we arrived in, tying the other end around it's breakdown tow hook before getting in the car.

As Johnny tried to stop me, i revved up the car and slowly moved the Bodhi away from the house which surprised all those watching, including Trevor. Then they saw the trail of gas left by it.

I dive out of the car as the Bodhi came rolling into it with heavy force.

''Sam!'' Carly screams before the resulting explosion throws me, Carly and Johnny across the driveway, knocking them out.

'Oh crap, not again' was my last thought as i lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4:let the rain fall on your skin

'Sam...Sam?!' Carly says as she wakes up, finding herself alone in the E.R because her mom and dad were busy arguing in the hallway. Carly sits up, pulling the I.V out of her right arm and bandages it to stop the bleeding before sneaking out of the room and walking to the elevator.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

This isn't right, i should've never tracked Trevor down! If he ever wakes up, he's never going to forgive me. Sam looks so small, like i did when i was ten and ended up in the hospital after i fell down the staircase. Well, after Tracey pushed me down the staircase over some meaningless fight that we had.

I walk over to Sam and sit next to her, seeing a strong resemblance to Trevor.

''Sam?'' I say as she wakes up, gently putting her hand on her arm. Sam looks at me, seeing stitches in my forehead and some bruises on my neck and shoulders. ''Easy, they had to put a brace on your leg and you have a minor concussion but no other injuries.'' I say, trying to keep Sam from getting out of the hospital bed.

''I...Dad?'' She managed to say, her body aching from the explosion. ''Trevor's still in the E.R and the police are trying to figure out what caused the explosion.'' I say. To me, it's all blurry. All i can remember is the screaming but i can't tell the voices apart from each other. My ears are still ringing from the explosion itself.

I can tell that Sam's remembering more now. 'The truck was...leaking gas. It must've ignited when they...collided.' She says, looking at her leg.

''It's a hairline fracture. Not going to take too long to heal, about a month and a half.'' I say as Johnny walks in, his left arm in a sling.

''It's not broken, i just dislocated my shoulder.'' Johnny says, seeing the worried look on my face as he walks over and hugs me as best as he can. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting out a slight hiss of pain.

''I knew that the ATV incident from last month would come back and bite me.'' I say, remembering my fractured ribs.

''Who took the worst hit?'' Sam asks, now completely aware of her surroundings.

''Well...we were all hit in one way or another...' I say, too freaked out to tell her the truth about Trevor's injuries.

 **Meanwhile (Michael's p.o.v)**

''Stop your damn screaming, Amanda! I didn't know that he was alive!'' I shout at her before walking to the room that Trevor's in, seeing him looking over at me.

His injuries only added to his older ones from the plane crash. He had broken or fractured almost every bone in his body.

Sam would be horrified if she were here now, looking at all the rods in his body, the blood packs hanging above his bed. The doctors said he was unlikely to fully recover and looking at him now, I had to agree he probably would be quite weakened by his injuries for many years to come.

'M...Michael?' He called out to me, obviously in pain despite the heavy painkillers that the doctors had given him.

Despite him trying to kill me and smashing a truck into my house before exploding it in my driveway, I couldn't leave his side. This is fucked up!

 **A** **few** **hours later (Carly's p.o.v)**

Due to the lightness of her injuries, Sam had been discharged with me and Johnny. I can't imagine what she's thinking but we've been through enough for more than one lifetime.

Sam's weight was on her stick as we entered the room, her ankle still hurting. She sat on my bed, resting her foot.

Johnny again wrapped his arms around me and again, i welcomed it, feeling safe in his arms. I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead.

I open my eyes and see Sam watching us. I thought that explaining my relationship with Johnny to Trevor was going to be hard. I take a deep breath before looking at Sam.

''Want to tell me what's on your mind?'' I ask after Johnny and i let go. I recognized that look because she had seen it on other faces whenever Johnny and i would hug or be gentle towards one another. I saw a similar look on someone else's face the first time that i met him.

Turns out that the person is an old associate of Johnny's. I think back to when i first met Niko Bellic...

 **Liberty City, a year ago...**

Carly leaned against the wall of the rotting building as Johnny looked around inside, gathering what he wanted for his full move to San Andreas. For the past few years, He'd been living between Stab City and his house in Alderney but now, he was going to be in Stab City full-time.

It was then that an orange Pegassi Infernus pulled up in the yellow parking area outside. The man that got out was about the same age as Johnny but looked more european than american. He sounded it too.

''Is Johnny here?'' He asked, noticing the younger girl.

''He's in there.'' Carly says, thinking he was here to help with the move. She hadn't been outside of San Andreas too often so the Alderney weather was taking some time to get used to. Carly shivered slightly, rubbing her hands together before pulling on the sleeves of her leather coat to try to stay warm.

''You okay, miss?'' He says, noticing the shivering as well. Why wasn't she inside the house? It's not much warmer but at least she wouldn't freeze to death.

''Yeah, i'm not used to the cold weather. I live in Los Santos and it's warm there most of the year.'' Carly says, feeling slightly nervous. This place was even crazier than Los Santos. When she and Johnny were leaving Francis International airport earlier, one of the security guards threw her a dirty look. He backed down when Johnny glared at him but Carly was still rattled.

It was later that Carly saw Niko talking with Johnny like they had known each other all their lives. They'd gone to the strip club down the road which Carly had decided to wait outside of.

Bad mistake.

The amount of people that stopped and beeped their horns, obviously thinking she was a prostitute, was uncountable. One even got out of his car and tried to drag Carly to the car but stopped as a perfectly timed officer on patrol turned the corner and pulled out his gun.

''You want me to use this?! Let her go, asshole!'' He shouted. Carly thought that for an officer of the law, he was rather overweight.

Carly pulled out her switchblade and stabbed her attacker several times until he fell to the ground, then ran into the strip club just as Johnny turned around, seeing the blood and runs over to her, asking what happened.

''Someone tried to take me so i stabbed him, i think there's an officer coming!'' She explained briefly. Upon hearing this, Niko pulled out a pump shotgun that had been hidden in his brown jacket the whole time. Johnny did the same with his double barrel sawn off shotgun. They both aimed at the door.

The moment the officer entered, he fired. The bullet hit Niko in his stomach, knocking him back. Johnny fired both barrels, killing this officer. He then called 911 for an ambulance.

Niko was taken away, clearly in pain by the paramedics. Instead of going with him, Johnny decided that someone like Carly who wasn't use to Liberty City, shouldn't be in Liberty City. So they went straight back to the house, finished loading their van and headed back to the airport.

The plane waiting there was a modified cargo jet with seating and a cargo bay for users to bring their cars with them. Carly hadn't said anything, still in shock because of what happened earlier.

Carly eventually had something to drink. Unhappy that she wasn't able to get vodka, she'd ordered sprunk. Johnny, seeing her disappointed face, ordered vodka and they swapped their drinks.

''I can't wait until we get back home. Last time that i was in Liberty City, i saw a woman jump out of a hotel window.' Carly says, surprising Johnny. He knew what incident that she was talking about.

He was 26 at the time and his friend Gionna was a month away from turning 20 when a woman chased her out the window. He didn't know back then that the woman was Amanda and she had caught Gionna in bed with Michael.

''My mother seemed to know something but denied it. It's stupid, i know but for a while i thought that she pushed that woman out. I was stupid though.'' Carly said, remembering the months after the event.

''No, you're not stupid. I thought the same thing at first when Gionna woke up and couldn't remember what happened. She had a severe concussion and a fractured hip. She couldn't remember the last few days before then.'' Johnny says, gently rubbing Carly's shoulder to try and calm her down.

''Then again, my mother did say that she found dad in bed with another woman. That's what I think started the conflict in our family. Maybe she did push that woman.'' Carly says, remembering how the window she fell from looked awfully similar to the one in their room. She couldn't help but wonder if her mother was capable of murder.

''Gionna's still alive. She lives in Algonquin with her husband and three children. Funny how time changes someone. I never thought that she'd settle down.'' Johnny says, much to Carly's surprise.

''That was her? I uhh...i guess you don't like Amanda so much now huh?'' Carly says.

'Well, not exactly that but...if she did push Gionna...lets just say we won't get along as much.' Johnny says, not wanting to scare Carly. If Amanda was responsible, they wouldn't get along, that was certain but it also might interrupt his and Carly's relationship which he didn't want at all.

Slowly, the modified cargo plane turned south-west and began to pick up speed.


	5. Chapter 5:Defenses down

**Carly's p.o.v**

Sam sat on the bed, resting against the wall. She drank from the bottle of whiskey that i snuck upstairs for us but i couldn't bring myself to drink.

Instead, i decided to Email people i knew to let them know i'm ok and Johnny had fallen asleep in a chair. I can't blame him, i can't remember the last time that i slept through the night.

''Don't drink too much of that, you'll get drunk.'' I warned, looking at Sam and i could clearly see that she already was a bit drunk. I mentally cursed Trevor for letting Sam do that, it was going to ruin her eventually.

Then again, i couldn't blame Sam. I was 14 when i drank for the first time. One drink, i told myself that night. Just to drown out the screaming between my parents. One glass of vodka eventually turned to three and i woke up the next morning with a hangover and realized how loud Jimmy's video game is.

''How long have you been drinking?'' I asked.

'' Oh, I started up in Yankton. I was about 10 when someone in school offered me a can. I've drank alcohol ever since.'' She replied. So it wasn't Trevor's fault. I decided Trevor wasn't to blame for her starting but could have tried to stop her at least. That's when Johnny woke up.

''There any of that left?'' He asked, looking slightly confused as to why Sam was drinking it. Sam took another sip and handed it to Johnny who took a whole mouthful and offered the rest to me.

''I'm not up for it now. They'll come back here eventually and i have to explain everything to them.'' I say, not looking forward to this but i get really mouthy when i'm drunk.

It was then that Johnny and i noticed Sam leaning on her stick, looking out of the window.

''What is it?'' I ask. Sam didn't look around, her eyes fixed on something outside, she went pale.

''Those people. They look pretty similar to the ones that attacked us, Carly.'' Sam said, Her eyes now wide with slight worry. Her free hand unclipped the strap on her knife pouch.

I jump off of my bed and dive underneath it, re emerging with a rocket launcher and an AK 47 and hand the AK 47 to Johnny.

Sam heard someone coming up the stairs and runs to the wall next to them, ready to thrust out her knife but lowers it when she sees that it's dad with a Combat MG. He hands Sam an AP pistol.

''You know how to use this?'' He asks.

''Yes but I don't want to.'' Sam replies but takes the gun anyway. We don't really have a choice, the A.O.D are armed to the teeth!

''Looks like Joe Jon actually showed up this time.'' I say, seeing Joe Jon get out of the van. At the same time, a Lost MC van pulled up and Terry and Clay get out, shooting every A.O.D member in sight.

It was then that a white Buffalo S pulled up, this time in the driveway and two people got out. Franklin and Lamar. I owe you two big time!

''Let's make this quick nigga, one time gonna be here soon and I don't want to be here for that!'' Lamar shouts, Franklin nodding in agreement as he gave a thumbs up to me in the window, showing his support.

As another three A.O.D vans arrived, the sounds of rotor blades filled the skies. For a brief moment, we thought that Merryweather had showed up and we were half right, it was a Merryweather Buzzard but it had been heavily modified.

''You better back off or get blown to bits!' Niko shouted through the megaphone speaker as he made an example, firing a missile at one of the vans. No one backed off.

''Damn, this is a war zone!'' I shout, noticing Sam walk over to the doorway and shoot an A.O.D member in the stomach, then shoot the second A.O.D member in the head.

As blood went everywhere, Sam went into a trance. She'd just killed someone! Inside her mind, she was a mix of emotions. She was dragged inside my room again by Johnny who noticed the one dead A.O.D. Sam was still in a trance despite the heavy shooting inside and outside. She closed her eyes, trying to make herself pass out but no peace came.

''Sam?'' I say after dropping the empty rocket launcher and walks over to her, trying to get Sam to snap out of it. I didn't notice the shooting hadn't stopped until i felt a bullet in my back and dropped to the ground, scaring the hell out of Johnny and dad.

 **Sam's p.o.v**

I snap out of it and feel Carly's wrist. Her heart was still normal. That's where i grabbed the AK that Johnny had dropped and checked it as he and Michael check on Carly.

It was reloaded!

I burst out of the house and shooit every A.O.D member in sight!

 **Normal p.o.v**

Lamar kept shooting but Franklin was heavily shocked to see a young girl shooting until the gunfire stopped. Of the sixteen A.O.D people that had arrived, Sam had killed five and immobilized three. She didn't go into another trance, she just seemed to switch back to the innocent 14 year old side of her and felt sorry for those killed that night.

''Terry! Clay! Help me get her to the hospital!'' Johnny yells, holding Carly in his arms as he and Michael run to the Lost MC van and get in, driving off.

Franklin turned to Sam as Niko flew in his Buzzard, escorting the Lost van to the hospital. ''You alright girl? How come you is helping?'' Franklin asked. His reply was all he needed to hear.

''I'm Trevor's daughter.'' Franklin's eyes widened in shock.

Lamar started laughing.

''You the offspring of that psycho motherfucker?'' Sam pointed her gun at him which shut him up.

'I'll thank you not to talk about him like that! He's not as bad as you think. I know because I live with him!'' She lowered her gun, leaving a rather stunned Lamar.

 **Several hours later (Mount Zonah Medical Center, Intensive Care Unit)**

''Sam...'' Carly says sleepily, opening her eyes as Johnny grabs her hand. ''What happened?'' She says, completely out of it from the morphine but moves her legs in an attempt to get up. Johnny puts his hand on Carly's shoulder, keeping her from getting out of the bed.

''Take it easy. You were shot in the back and the bullet was lodged in your left kidney. The surgeon removed the bullet but you lost a lot of blood.'' Johnny says.

'And if you want to know, i'm far from fine.'' the voice came from Sam which pleased Carly but at the same time worried her.

What did she mean far from fine?!

''I saw dad. You lot never told me! He could fucking die! and i've killed five people!'' Sam yelled. Michael rubbed her back in an almost fatherly way, even though they weren't related.

Carly did manage to sit up, trying to ignore the pain it caused. ''I'm sorry...' She says before Sam starts shouting at her.

''If you'd stayed at the window, you wouldn't have been shot and then i wouldn't have killed five...yes, I got enraged and killed five people and I fucking hate myself for it!'' Sam shouts, slamming her fist into the chair's armrest as she finished.

Carly had never seen her angry like this and got slightly worried herself. If the Trevor side of Sam came out now, there was no telling what she would do.

''You know what seeing you like that did to me?! It reminded me of what i was like after i saw Brad get shot back in North Yankton!'' Carly yells, shocking everyone else in the room.

Sam then did what everyone feared. Her expression turned more like Trevor's.

''I. WAS. 4! Brad was like my family! You dare mention him?! Before my mother handed me to Trevor, he was the closest I had to a dad! Maybe it hurt you since you saw it but did you stop to think that there was someone in that big red barn? ME! I lost the one I thought of as my dad that day and I saw it too!'' Sam shouted, reaching for her knife.

Johnny put himself in front of Carly as Michael dragged Sam out of the room. Carly sobbed violently as Johnny hugs her, trying to calm her down.

''I...i never knew that she was there.'' Carly says in between sobs as Johnny held her as best as he could.

The building shook as a massive crash was heard. A Cheval Fugitive crashed through the wall of the room. Sam was driving. She stood out of the sunroof.

''Have a copy of my diary too, read it in detail!'' She threw a book at Carly's bed before sitting down again and reversing the now wrecked car out of the room. Franklin (who had been in the room too) opened the door to see Michael with a large amount of blood coming from a deep cut in his leg, obviously caused by Sam's knife.

That was when Carly knew... Sam had gone mad.

 **Three weeks later (Carly's p.o.v)**

Sam had disappeared.

I was out of the hospital, Johnny had found nothing new at stab city and dad was recovering quickly too.

Sam seemed to have gone from existence. No one had seen or heard from her since the hospital incident.

Johnny had gone to Trevor's home, then to Stab City...i saw the news report of the explosion at the Lost MC camp and no survivors. I broke down in tears...i never got the chance to tell him that i'd fallen in love with him!

It was when i was in my parents room that something approached the house. I was looking for my dad's gun...ready to do something that i thought would never cross my mind.

Instead, i made my way to the balcony doors and opened them. ''Those are rare as hell and Trevor's was destroyed!'' I say softly, seeing the truck.

This one was much cleaner and had a camo paint job. I walked inside when the door of the truck opened.

From downstairs, i can hear Sam.

Except she sounded older, more my age and more troubled. Dad finally let her upstairs to see me.

She looked older too.

In three weeks, her eyes had seen way too much for a girl of her age. They looked five years older than the rest of her and her stance was one i knew all too well. The stance of a killer, always prepared for attack.

''Sam, i don't want to shoot you but i will if you don't leave.' I say after pulling an AP Pistol out from the waistband of my charcoal yoga shorts, aiming it at Sam. I just lost Johnny and was about to kill myself.

Why the hell did Sam show back up?!

'I'm not here to cause any trouble but if you really want to, go ahead and shoot me. Because as a safety precaution, i've paid a bit of Trevor's money to Merryweather and they've currently got five heavy missiles aimed at this house, ready to fire on my command so i'd think again about that gun in your hands.'' Sam warned. She was acting older too and i know that Merryweather didn't care, as long as they got their money.

I don't want to live without Johnny in my life! Screw Sam and the mercs, i just can't take this anymore!

''Call them then! Johnny was at the Lost MC camp when Merryweather called an air strike and killed him!'' I scream before turning the gun on myself and press it against the right side of my head, refusing to cry.

Sam raised her radio, watching me.

''Merryweather..'' she briefly looked at me. ''retarget those missiles. X 225, Y 487.'' She ordered. I heard order received and in action from the radio and looked at Sam. ''The Angels of Death' s clubhouse.'' she explained. ''Shall we go and get Johnny who believe it or not is in my truck?'' Sam asks before leaving the room.

I lower the gun and follow Sam outside as Johnny gets out of the truck, then run to Johnny and we hug, Johnny picking me up off of the ground. No words...i just want to stay like this forever.

 **Normal p.o.v**

Sam smiled but wanted to get a move on so she got a party whistle out of her pocket and blew it before jumping around. ''Woo, lets party! Oh, you know what would really make it better? killing some A.O.D fuckers! Let's roll!'' Sam said as she got in her truck followed by Carly while Johnny sat on one of the crates in the back. They were soon on their way.

''I was there last week, looking at the area. Carly, i want you to know that I was never going to fire those missiles.'' Sam said. ''And Stab City is fine!'' Johnny shouted from the back.

Carly was confused.

'' I bribed a News man to put out a fake story with fake images. The news of the destruction of the Lost is bound to make them throw a party at their clubhouse. We'll destroy the hive while it's full!'' Sam explained which made Carly look a bit happier.

So that's where she'd been for the past three weeks!

''You guys pull a stunt like that again, i will shoot without warning!'' Carly says.

Sam laughed a little bit but remembered her warning. Later, Sam turned off the lights and headed behind a sand hill.

They were here.

The three laid on their fronts on top of the hill as Sam gave merryweather the order to fire.

Around the state, five missiles powered up their thrusters and detached from their launch frames, all flying to the A.O.D clubhouse in Grapeseed. Carly pointed as she noticed the orange glow of the fire of a missile come over mount chiliad. Johnny noticed another coming from the direction of Los Santos.

Soon, all five were visible.

'Time to get off this hill guys.'' Sam warned as she began to crawl back down followed by Carly and Johnny.

The Angels of Death were unaware until the last moment.

And an unbearably loud explosion filled the night sky. The trio uncovered their ears, letting it set in what just happened.

''So now what?'' Carly says, looking at Sam and Johnny.

''There are still some left, that's why we're here. Not all were killed. There are still some at their airstrip in the Zancudo swamps. And i've got no more missiles but I have got something else courtesy of the Lost MC.'' Sam explained. She looked at johnny who revealed their weapon.

''A very strong bomb.'' Johnny says as Carly smilies.

''Let's finish these deadbeats off once and for all.'' Carly says.

''Now that's what I like to hear!'' Johnny says with an excited face as they ran back to the truck.


	6. Chapter 6: Out of our control

**Carly's p.o.v**

I sit in the passenger seat of the Bodhi, wondering how Sam drove us here because she's smaller than me. It's unusual for a 14 year old to drive but i started driving quad bikes at that age so i didn't think much of it.

We knew that someone was going to get hurt here but i put that thought aside as she stopped us on the dirt road leading to the A.O.D's airfield.

''Johnny, remember our plan, i need you on guard here with the MG in when the soldiers come which they will when they hear shooting. Carly, you are about to have the time of your life.'' Sam says before we walk to the back of the truck, seeing a fully loaded minigun.

I nearly fell over in shock. ''That's mine? That's the biggest handheld weapon i've ever seen'' I say, dragging it out of the back and weighing it in my hands, holding the trigger to rotate the six barrels.

Jesus christ! It was huge! I wasn't sure if i could carry it with me but to kill the A.O.D?

I'd manage.

Sam had a Combat MG. I wasn't sure how she was strong enough but by the looks of her arms, she'd been lifting weights in the three weeks of silence.

We decided to make a grand entrance. Because she was smaller, Sam snuck into the hangar and placed a sticky bomb on the underside of the A.O.D's plane's wing. Another was placed on the of the ten bikes in a row next to the control tower.

The last was about to go on a grey cargobob but she saw loads of crates inside. Of course, they were full of weaponry. Just as she turned around, I saw...him.

''You crazy bitch!' Joe Jon yells at me.

''Funny...that's what your nephew called Gionna before Billy put him in a coma back in 2001.'' Johnny says.

Sam detonated the bombs.

In a second, the hangar and plane were destroyed, the bikes following since they were leaned against the control tower's support beams, taking the tower with them. Joe looked at Sam, anger in his eyes.

''You... You're the one with her! A month ago! so much for a defenseless little girl!'' He yells at her before she shoots him in the knee.

''Yes, how defenseless indeed!'' Sam says before motioning Johnny to fly the cargobob to the truck. Sam and I covered Johnny as he ran to the grey cargobob. The moment he closed the cargo door and started the engines, all the fire was on him. Thanks to the bulletproof cab, he was fine as he took off.

 **Sam's p.o.v**

Johnny rejoined us and we pushed forward. That was when it went wrong.

At first, it was fine but then i was knocked off of my feet and knew that when i looked down, i'd see blood...and i was right.

The pain hit. Worse than last time too. Again, i passed out.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

'No...no! Sam?!' I yell as i run to her, checking for a pulse. It's there but barely. Johnny grabs his phone and calls 911 as i take my black military style jacket and press it on Sam's bullet wound to stop the bleeding. This is my fault because if i hadn't found Trevor and almost got him killed, this wouldn't have spiraled out of control!

With a massive inhale, Sam wakes up again as tears start to form in her eyes. It hurts to see her like this, i remember how fast we had connected, the many injuries and hospital visits we'd shared.

Maybe it was because of Trevor or maybe we were just naturally like this, but we'd grown to be friends...sisters, almost.

''C...Carly? This..bullshit has...got to stop.'' She joked, even though she was in a lot of pain but then that she passed out again, her pulse growing weaker as the blood refused to stop.

Johnny made a decision based on how this was going. Time to call in the cavalry.

A Cuban 800 approached the A.O.D airfield. Clay was flying it, moving towards the remaining Angels of Death, he opened his drop doors and released the bomb.

The explosion was as big as the clubhouses one.

In an instant, the only A.O.D in the Blaine county chapter was Joe Jon who was cradling his knee. As i carried Sam, Johnny walked over to him.

''You kill my brothers...you attack my Carly, you hurt Sam. Time for your reward.'' Johnny says. He...did he just really call me his Carly?

I put Sam in the truck, get in and drive while Johnny followed in the cargobob. On the way, he lowered his hook and picked up a random car before dropping it in the desert, it's driver running.

Sam and i pull up and i turn the back of the pickup to face the car so that Sam who was still half conscious and sat in the back could watch. Johnny threw Joe on the floor.

''Well then, all together one last time eh Joe?'' Johnny says.

''One last time?! You kill me and every A.O.D member on the west coast is going to hunt you and your girl down!'' Joe Jon yells.

''We'll take that chance, Joe.'' I say before reversing the truck as Johnny attaches a sticky bomb to the car, slams the door shut and jumps out of the way before the car explodes, killing Joe Jon.

''Is it over?'' Sam says.

''We don't have to worry about the A.O.D anymore, Sam. Come on, let's get you to the hospital.'' I say as Johnny jumps into the back of the truck before they drive off.

Sam suddenly fell forward, hitting the dashboard.

I reach over and feel her wrist.

Nothing...no!

I floor the accelerator, speeding down the highway and into Los Santos.

 **Sam's p.o.v**

I felt no pain but i saw what was going on. It was like it was in a 3rd person view. I could see myself in the truck yet, i was in the back.

What was going on?!

I saw us stop outside the hospital and Johnny and Carly carry me inside. That was when it was like a great connection was cut.

I was without limits or physics...i was free.

Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7:It's war!

**The next morning (Mount** **Zonah** **Medical Center** , **I.C.U** **waiting room, Johnny's p.o.v)**

'' _I_ _can't remember the last time that she slept through the night.'_ ' I thought, brushing Carly's hair out of her face and seeing her scar. There's a reason to hate cars and the crazy ass drivers in this town. Carly stirrs around for a second but falls back asleep as i put my arms around her.

Carly and her dad were out driving around one day when someone crashed right into the car and the windshield shattered, glass flying right into Carly's right eye. Aside from the scar, there was no damage to her eye itself.

It was then that i woke her up after seeing a ghost...no, it wasn't a ghost. Coming down the hallway, his right leg replaced by a prosthetic from the knee down...was Trevor Philips.

''What the fuck happened?'' He yells as Carly completely wakes up, standing up as i put myself in front of her. I don't care how badly injured he is, he makes one wrong move and i'll kill him!

''Trevor?'' Carly says in disbelief. Trevor looks at her, then at me and one of us has to explain everything to him.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

''Well...Sam set up everything and...we took out the A.O.D. Sam got shot at their airfield. There's more than one bullet so it's likely to be a shotgun.'' Johnny says after regaining control of his voice.

''She's still in surgery.'' Carly says as Johnny puts his hand over hers, grabbing it.

That doesn't stop me from being pissed off!

''Why did you let that happen?! Then again i suppose there was nothing you could do. You Johnny, who always takes my meth buyers and you Carly, who disappeared with your undead father! I've recently made a discovery by the way. There was a store robbery recently and you know what one of the guys said? There's a thousand things you forget everyday, make sure this is one of them.'' I yell at them, Carly with a guilty look on her face.

''You were part of the crew?! You pulled off a score?!'' I say, lowering my voice. She's too much like Michael.

''Back off of them, Trevor!'' Michael says as he walks over to us. Why should i when Sam could be dying and Carly is standing in front of me unharmed?!

''What? Back off when my daughter is dying in there? No chance!'' I shouted at him! Talking to him was impossible since the incident at his house so it feels good to yell at him again.

'' Back off...because you need to focus on Sam right now.'' Carly says and i can tell from the tone of her voice that she's in pain. She can barely stand up so Johnny holds onto her.

 **Normal p.o.v**

It was then that a doctor exited Sam's room and looked at the four outside.

''The bullets completely ripped her nerves going into her left arm. I'm afraid to say that she's never going to have feeling in it again. Other than that, she should recover fully. You can see her now.'' The doctor informed.

Trevor didn't wait, running into the room to see Sam sleeping but still looked like she was in pain. An I.V with a blood bag was in her arm and the hole where the bullet had been was covered. Trevor sat on the bed, lightly stroking Sam's arm.

''Sam, it's dad. You scared the hell out of me.'' Trevor says, hoping that Sam wakes up. ''Okay...if you wake up kiddo, i'll let you drink without you having to hide it from me. I'll let you hang around Carly, Tracey and Jimmy...although, you have to get Carly to tell me the truth about her and Johnny because i was about to ask her before Michael showed up and asked me to back off of them.'' Trevor says, tears falling down his face. He hated it when he would start crying.

It was then that the other three entered and were slightly shocked to see Trevor crying.

However, there was a reason for it this time. Carly slowly walked to the bed.

''I was going to tell you but i think that you already knew...from the moment that Johnny and i showed up in Sandy Shores...looking for you.'' Carly says.

She tried her best to disguise her pain from her recently healed gunshot wound but Trevor wasn't fooled.

''Who hurt you? I'll kill whoever it was because Sam was probably with you.'' Trevor says, his eyes filled with the slightest sign of anger but mostly with sorrow.

It was then that they hear the sound of tires screeching to a stop. Lots of tires.

Johnny ran to the window. ''Shit, Joe Jon wasn't bullshitting. A.O.D as far as the eye can see!'' He shouted, Trevor not looking up from Sam.

''Call Terry and Clay and get them to bring every member of the Lost MC down here!'' Carly says, grabbing her phone and calling Niko. ''We need help, Niko! You still have that helicopter?! Every chapter of the A.O.D on the west coast just showed up at Mount Zonah...alright, i'll meet you on the roof!'' Carly says before hanging up and grabbing a Micro SMG she had hidden in her To Live Or Die In Los Santos tank top and runs to the door but Johnny stops her. ''It has to end, Johnny. A.O.D started this, let's finish it.'' She says, a familiar look in her eyes.

''That's my girl...let's give the A.O.D hell.'' Johnny says before they take off, leaving Michael and Trevor with Sam.

 **Niko's p.o.v**

There were bikers filling the streets for miles. I landed the Buzzard on the roof of the hospital as Carly and i had agreed. I get out as the gunfire starts.

''How many are there?!'' Carly shouts over the noise as she and Johnny run over to me, Johnny holding her hand as if he's thinking that if he lets go, she'll vanish into thin air.

''From what I saw, at least three hundred.'' I answered, Carly's expression changing from concerned to scared. I haven't seen her like this since last year in Liberty City.

I got a Carbine rifle from the Buzzard and threw it to her. ''Have a better gun.'' I shouted.

As we shot back, the more we killed, the more arrived. It wasn't just the west coast. From the look of it, it was the whole country.

This was when i saw one of their patches and it read 'Liberty city chapter.'

I got in my Buzzard and started using it's minigun to shoot at them from the air. I shot a missile at the ground, causing a chain reaction of exploding bikes As luck would have it though, more just arrived.

''You should've run when you had the chance, deadbeats!'' I hear another voice shout through the loudspeakers of another Buzzard as it's driver fires the Buzzard's miniguns at the A.O.D.

''Terry, you're full of surprises!'' Johnny shouts over the noise as Terry smiles, continuing to shoot the A.O.D.

''Anything for the leader of the Lost MC!'' Terry shouts, smiling as he finishes off the last of the A.O.D

I turned my helicopter around as i hear another one...just in time to see three missiles heading towards me.

I jumped.

Opening my parachute, I remembered my days in the army, during the war. I landed on the hospital roof as Terry did the same. The two Buzzards crashed to the ground and exploded.

A massive group of bikers filled the trailer park. This was their main chapter and they were armed.

Heavily.

Three came down the street with miniguns followed by another six with MGs.

With no Buzzards and a limited supply of ammo, we were running out of moves to make.

Even when all of Stab city and the Los Santos chapters rolled in, we were fighting a losing battle.

 **Inside the hospital, Sam's p.o.v**

I was still without limits.

I realized that i was half dead yesterday. The noise was deafening since i could hear it a lot better than anyone else.

I stood on the roof, stray bullets going right through me. I could clearly see that the battle was not going well for us. What nobody had noticed was that the hospital had all its entrances locked and it's windows seemingly unbreakable. That was me.

Carly got hit. No way! I pulled the bullet out, much to Carly's surprise, and sped up the healing. The wound was gone in ten seconds.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

'' _She saved my life_.'' I thought as Johnny and Niko pull me up off of the ground, amazed that there's no blood where the bullet hit me. I aim the Carbine Rifle and shoot the last A.O.D member in the head, killing him.

''You okay, baby girl?'' Johnny says.

''Yeah...let's go find everyone else.'' I say before the three of us walk away. I look over my left shoulder...i swear that i can see Sam. She just had an out of body experience...like i did. I'll have to explain it to her if she ever asks me.

As we enter Sam's room, Trevor is crying now and so is dad.

''She just died.' Dad says. Now I start to cry too. Sam's dead?! If that's so...

I feel someone around me. At first I thought it was Johnny right next to me but then...i see her again.

''Sam...'' I say once i regain control of my voice. My entire body goes numb, then everything goes black...i feel Johnny catch me before i fall but i see Sam slipping away.

''Sam? come back.'' I say before i feel Johnny pick me up off of the ground, him cradling my body close to his.

 **Normal p.o.v**

beep..

The monitor started again, speeding up as Sam's chest rises, then falls and doesn't stop.

Her eyes open.

''You...called?'' She says tiredly. Trevor runs over to Sam, hugging her tightly.

''Carly?'' Sam calls as Trevor's tears turn to ones of joy. Sam raises her head to look around, seeing Johnny pick Carly up and walk off, followed by Michael and Niko. ''Is she okay?'' Sam says.

''She passed out, they're just going to take her down to the E.R so the doctors can check on her.'' Trevor says as Sam rests her head against his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8:To live or die in LS

**Mount** **Zonah Medical Center, E.R, Johnny's p.o.v**

''No, you're not getting up before the doctor comes back. Stay still.'' I say as i put my hand on Carly's shoulder to keep her from standing up. I want to know what she meant by saying that she saw Sam on the roof of the hospital.

I also want to know why there's no bullet wound when i saw Carly get shot! What the hell is going on here?!

''Remember the explosion last year and after i woke up, i felt strange? Sam had an out of body experience...just like i did. She pulled the bullet out of my left side like i was never shot. She was there, Johnny. I know she was.'' Carly says, resting back against the gurney.

Now i know what Michael was talking about when he said that he felt Carly's hand on his shoulder...like she was trying to reach out to him.

''Well...i guess that explains the other thing that shouldn't happen.'' I say, get out my phone and take a picture of Carly's face, then show it to her.

Her scar...it was almost gone.

She's touched all of us. My own scar was disappearing very slowly. Not only had Sam healed Carly, she's healed all of us.

Except herself.

Only now i realized that instead of healing her own body, Sam had done something selfless and had healed everyone else's. Carly seemed to be thinking the same thing because she suddenly had a look of amazement on her face.

''W...what happened...it's like the accident never happened...'' Carly says. No scar...just those violet eyes.

It was then that the doctor who'd been examining her entered with test results. No signs of injury with unexplainably rapid tissue regrowth and repair.

 **Sam's p.o.v**

Why was i back in North Yankton?

I ran to the large red barn as the Rancher XL approached and got hit by the train. Three men got out.

I recognized my Uncle Brad who i looked to as my father since i never knew my real one. The next man i recognized as Michael Townley, notorious bank robber.

The third looked absolutely ridiculous with his long hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed or cleaned in months. To think i cleaned mine every day.

I was now looking out of the opening at the top of the barn, not wanting to get in the way of these three dangerous men. I only had a brief understanding of the world around me but i knew a gun when i saw one.

I screamed as i heard the gunshot. Brad fell over, bleeding heavily. No! My uncle had been shot! Then, Michael was too. The third man ran away though as more police arrived. I ran too, following this man. He stopped in a field and screamed ''Where's the fucking chopper?!''

Then, i was grabbed from behind by a man dressed in black and brown. A cop.

''Suspect has escaped but we have found a child, about four years old.'' I heard another say into his radio.

Time seemed to fast forward. Now, I was in a hospital. I was in the room where they prepare the dead for burial. i had only just recently discovered that life has an end and here, i saw Brad.

They put him in a coffin marked ''Townley.'' but he wasn't Michael! This must be a mistake!

Again, Time fast forwards. Now i'm at Michael's funeral, dressed in black. The coffin is the same one as i saw in the hospital.

Curiously, i walk to a man with sunglasses which you never needed here who was smoking a cigarette.

''Why is Uncle Brad in Michael's coffin?'' I ask him, thinking he knows.

''There are some things you just aren't meant to know.'' He says. Is Brad supposed to be in there?

I catch a brief glance at something shining in the sunlight just beyond the graveyard fence and i could swear i saw someone watching.

When i turn around again, the man who was smoking was gone.

Five years later with a better understanding of the world, i worked it out. Michael must have faked the death and Brad's must be hidden so they used his body to substitute for Michael's. This was too much information. Like the man said, there are some things you just aren't meant to know.

I wake up from my heavy sleep, realize that it's all a dream but i can't stop thinking of that sight of Brad's body when i was hiding in the hospital.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

When i opened my eyes again, i see that Johnny had fallen asleep but his hand was still holding mine. Like on the roof, he doesn't want to let go.

I don't know how or if we can explain our relationship...all i know is that Trevor's going to go ballistic.

Well, you know what? I don't want to! You can't control how you feel when you meet that kind of person.

Trevor once said that love takes all forms...maybe he'll remember that.

''You can see Sam now.'' A doctor said, poking his head through the door. I got up and woke Johnny up too, then we left for Sam's room without waiting.

Sam was happily eating beans on toast in her room, being careful not to get any on her white comforter, looking happier when I entered.

''Hello there! Good to see you're recovering and yes, i remember all of it.'' She said. Johnny and i were right about what we thought, she had gone without healing herself to heal us.

''Sam...'' I say before Trevor walks back in, looking right at me and Johnny. I know that look...well, time to explain.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

I can see by how close they're standing, the look in Johnny's eyes and the biggest giveaway, Johnny's hand is on Carly's back. I already know the answer but i want them to admit it!

I want her to admit how far she is from me!

''So ...are you going to make love?! Can I join in?! No?! Explain now!'' I shouted.

''Explain? You can't control who you fall in love with. You've told me that before, Uncle T.'' Carly says, standing her ground.

Johnny lets go of Carly's back and puts his arms around her, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

He's daring me to make a move.

Click...a sound i knew all too well.

However she got it, Sam was sat on her bed, legs over the side with a gun pointing at...me?!

''You stand down right now you shit.'' She dares to call me that?!

What happened while i was in hospital myself?!

My question was answered. ''I've already ended over a hundred lives that were going to end anyway, don't think that just because you're my father you're any different.''

Johnny let go of Carly, stunned. Carly is too...hell, i'm stunned. Last i remember, Sam refused to kill anything at all.

Now she's drawn a gun on her own father and I can tell by it's position that it's aimed at my head!

She's threatening to kill me!

''Sam...just put that down. You don't want to kill me...'' I tried to reason with her. ''You're right, i don't want to but I will if you make one wrong move.'' She interrupted. ''I don't think you can do it.'' I say.

''Try me!'' She says.

I stepped forward and instantly shot back as a bullet grazed my shoulder. How could she shoot like that?

Even i wasn't that good of a shot but here, with a combat pistol aimed at me...

''You...you shot him.'' Amanda says. I didn't realize that she was in the doorway and from the shocked looks on Carly, Johnny and Sam's faces, neither did they.

Amanda then looks at Carly and Johnny, looking for an explanation from them.

 **Amanda's p.o.v**

Oh...i knew from the second that i saw that man bring my daughter back to the house that something was going on between them.

I would go and ask Michael but he would lie to me. ''How long have you two been together?'' I ask as Trevor stands back up.

''That's the question that comes out of your mouth?! I think that a better one would be why is your little girl fooling around with a man twice her age?!'' Trevor shouts, walking towards them before i grab him by his shirt, restraining him.

''Mom...let him go. He's not going to kill us.'' Carly says. No matter how old she gets, she'll always have a soft spot for Trevor.

''You two wait here.'' I say before dragging Trevor out of the room.

''Okay, i'm a little shocked too but who cares that he's twice her age?!' I ask, trying to keep this peaceful.

Of course, Trevor wouldn't keep it that way.

''I do!'' He shouted.

''Well she's not your fucking daughter!'' I shout back. I can see that he's trying not to attack me. ''Secondly, why is a fourteen year old kid pointing a gun at you?'' I asked.

''She's my daughter.'' Trevor says.

Trevor has a daughter?!

I never imagined he would but then again, knowing him it was accidental, probably a prostitute up in North Yankton since they were so careless up north.

''Amanda...you remember Claire, right?'' He says. Why...oh, now i remember. I...i would question Claire's taste in men but mine wasn't any better considering that mine and Michael's youngest child has turned out to be just like him.

Carly does whatever she wants no matter what anyone else thinks or says about it.

'It turns out that three weeks before we split up...we fucked and it seems i impregnated her. Sam is the result. She got raped so Claire gave her to me and committed suicide. That was three years ago. I now love her as my own and if anyone harms her their head will be in a meat house! Cut up! Fed to pigs!'' He explains, shouting at the end.

Damn, he really did care for her.

''There was a time when she refused to even hold a gun. Now she's like me, she doesn't care about ending lives. Even i think she's too young for that but it happened. Nothing we can do now.'' Trevor says, looking slightly ashamed.

I shouldn't have been so hypocritical because i thought that Carly had stopped being a little girl when she first picked up a gun.

She didn't even know how to use one back then, she got caught in a gunfight and her instincts kicked in.

When we re entered the room, Sam was my first concern.

''Sam, why did you start killing?'' I asked her.

''My first one was accidental. But now i've realized two things. One, their lives were going to end anyway and two, I was always going to kill someone sometime. There's nothing more to think of it. I still don't like doing it but at the end of the day, it happened and that's that.'' She says, reminding me of Carly at that age.

Carly carefully watched Trevor and that's when i noticed that her scar is gone. I don't know if she can explain that one. I asked Carly but Sam answered instead.

''Amanda, there are some things you just aren't supposed to know.'' Sam says.

I was confused but took it as a 'for me to know and you to find out.'

''You okay, you maniac?'' Carly says as Trevor looks at her and Johnny. They're just holding each other's hands right now but the tone in Carly's voice is cautious, as if she's waiting for Trevor to freak out again.

Trevor looked at their entwined hands, making up his mind. ''You two just... just be yourselves. Take no notice of stupid Uncle T here.'' He said, surprising everyone in the room. Then Carly realized what he was thinking.

Sam's going to do it some day. Even with all her scars that will turn away the model-seekers, she'll find someone. Carly smiled, secretly agreeing with him before turning back to Sam who... wasn't there?

''I know where she is.'' Carly says before kissing Johnny, hugging me and Trevor and walking out of the room.

Up 13 floors, Sam stood on the roof, her weight on her stick. She was looking out to the city and more specifically, the LS docks.

Watching all the trucks of freight boarding a ferry, going off to some other country. Sam had never been outside America and wanted to.

'I'll be a truck driver. I'll still be free.' she thought to herself as the access door behind her opened to reveal Carly, but only her.

''You okay?'' She asked, walking over to Sam.

''I'll get away from here some day.'' Sam says, still watching the docks. Carly stood beside her as they both watch the sunset. Carly had seen it before but she was looking at it with different eyes now. As much as she hated to admit it, her childhood was completely gone.

''I thought you said you wanted to be a model?'' Carly asked.

''Not with all these scars i'm not. I want to go anywhere. I'll be a truck driver.'' Sam announced, making her mind up about the future.

She imagined being in her own truck, probably a Packer. Being with those other trucks going wherever they were going.

Carly looked over at Sam and was glad to see the face of the innocent 14 year old she'd met. ''You know, we've become good friends haven't we?'' She says.

Sam looks back at her. ''Yeah...we have.'' She agrees.

''I can see you two getting married.'' Sam joked, much to Carly's disgust but the older girl agreed silently.

''Can you ever see yourself with anyone Sam?'' Carly asked.

''Not for a while i can't. I'm just not that sort of person.'' Sam replied.

''I think you will.'' Carly says. Sam starts to walk back inside, slowly because of her walking stick.

As the sun set over Los Santos, the two went inside.

''To live or die in LS. I choose to live.'' Sam thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Seven years later (Christmas morning, Klebitz house in Tongva Hills)**

''Yeah, i just hope that Trevor doesn't go psychotic and try to kill you.'' Carly says, pulling on the hem of her charcoal grey sweater and brushing a stray piece of fuzz off of her black leggings.

Johnny wasn't sure how to ease his wife's fear but he didn't want her stressing out. He didn't think that he would ever settle down and start a family but he did.

It had been two years since he and Carly had gotten married and now they're trying to figure out a way of saying that they're having a baby without Trevor going crazy.

Trevor had asked Carly yesterday what was wrong since Carly didn't drink any alcohol during Christmas eve dinner but Carly didn't answer him.

''Who's that?'' Johnny asked as a silver Phantom truck with a royal blue double stripe pulled up outside the house. Carly was unsure who it was too so she went and opened the door.

Johnny and Carly went around the truck. Nobody in sight. The back of the truck was open and a ramp lowered.

As they reached the back of the truck, a loud roar of a V8 engine, amplified by the tunnel-like effect of the trailer, turned on and a truck rolled forward. It was a black and red Slamvan pickup with custom exhausts and a modded back to hold bikes. Sam Philips got out.

''Sam?!'' Carly says in disbelief as Sam walks over to her and the two hug.

''Merry Christmas, you two. It's been a long time.'' Sam says before they let go.

''Yeah but how did you...'' Carly says.

''Dad told me. He said that he also wants to know why you didn't answer his question from last night and he said that he'll be over here in a little bit.'' Sam says, noticing the gold and topaz engagement ring on Carly's wedding finger as well as the gold wedding bands that Carly and Johnny are wearing.

''Ah, i was right.'' Sam says.

Carly smiled, looking at her rings too. ''Yeah, i guess you were.'' She agreed.

Carly then noticed a ring on Sam's finger.

''You got engaged?'' She asked.

''What?... Oh, yeah. That didn't work out.'' Sam replies, remembering how it went wrong.

Carly could tell by Sam's face that it was more than just a simple break up.

''He died didn't he?'' She asked.

''We tried to pull a score. Cops were about to bust him, he put a bullet in his own brain. I was there but i went back to trucking. Been alone ever since. Just happened that i had a delivery to the LS port last week and control told me that since i'm in the area, i might as well stay for christmas.'' Sam says.

Carly imagines the pain that must be inside Sam. She'd seen Johnny shot a few times and that hurt her enough, but to imagine him dying was too much and Sam had been through it.

''I'm...sorry.'' Carly says, Sam nodding before she turned to the Slamvan.

''She's yours!'' She revealed.

''Oh, wow. Thank you.'' Carly says.

''You're welcome. So what is it that you were nervous about telling my dad? He said that you haven't been drinking alcohol lately.'' Sam says.

''We were waiting until everyone showed up but Johnny and i are going to be parents.'' Carly says just as a car pulled up and Trevor gets out.

'I...I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?! Maybe shout a little louder because i don't think that i just heard you say that!' Trevor shouts, obviously drunk.

Carly, Johnny and Sam look at each other, unsure of what to do. Trevor smiles, laughing after.

''I'm just messing with you guys! Congratulations!' Trevor says happily, trying to hug Carly but Johnny stops him, leading him into the house with Carly and Sam following.

''You can hug her when you're sober, Trevor. Come on.'' Johnny says, taking Trevor into the kitchen to get him a cup of coffee as Carly and Sam sit down on the couch after closing the door.

''He's been binge drinking since Thanksgiving. I don't know how he hasn't damaged his liver.'' Carly says.

''Me either. Hopefully, he doesn't freak out when he does sober up.'' Sam says, noticing that Carly closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying not to throw up.

''I'm okay.'' Carly says when Sam puts her hand on her shoulder.

Carly now took in just how different Sam looked. Her hair was impossibly long and in a plait that reached her waist.

She'd grown about a foot taller since their last encounter and for the first time Carly could remember, wasn't wearing a skirt, dress or slim jeans. She had military style shorts.

''Five years is a long time. We both changed.'' Carly says before they hear another knock at the door.

''That should be them.'' She says, carefully standing up and walking to the door, opening it.

''Hey, Merry Christmas.'' She says before hugging Michael and Amanda after they walk in.

''Sam?'' Michael and Amanda say at the same time as Carly closes the door.

''It's been a long time.'' Sam says, standing up as Johnny walks into the living room.

''He's sobering up, now relax.'' Johnny says, gently rubbing Carly's back before they kiss.

The next car to pull up was Tracey's yellow and purple Issi quickly followed by Jimmy's new car, a silver Vapid Sadler pickup.

He'd lost a lot of weight over the years and had no bulging stomach anymore.

The next to arrive was a green Vapid Peyote with the custom plate. 'Lamar2'.

Obviously, Lamar got out followed by Franklin who still had his Buffalo S.

Lastly, Clay and Terry arrived on a Zombie and a Hellfury.

The front room was now getting a little full so Johnny moved everyone outside to the garden which Trevor instantly jumped in their pool the moment he saw it, still a bit drunk.

Sam was stronger now too as she managed to drag Trevor out of the water.

Then again, Carly remembered how she'd looked like she'd been lifting weights when they took out the A.O.D.

''Come on, Dad. That's not the way to sober up.'' Sam says, helping Trevor sit down at the table.

''You should've seen him on the 4th of July but at least he's fully clothed this time.'' Carly says, laughing at that memory.

''Makes me glad i was in Brazil at the time.'' Sam says, remembering how worried she'd got when the Phantom got stuck in a river with five tons of wood on it's trailer.

She'd been helped by locals though who pulled the truck while she's accelerated.

That was her first job after her failed bank score where her love had killed himself.

She forced that memory out of her head. '' _This is a happy time, be happy.''_ She thought.

''I'm alright. It's how i usually sober up.'' Trevor says.

''Yeah, i know. Hey, if everyone can sit down, we'll tell you why we called you over here.'' Carly says, catching everyone's attention.

''Dad!'' A voice calls out.

''What the hell you doin here Carl?'' Franklin asks, responding to his six year old son who was looking at them from the other side of the fence. He climbed over, running to Franklin.

''Damn son, i thought i told you to stay at home.'' Franklin says

'Listen man, little Clinton needs to do as he told, unlike big Clinton here.'' Lamar added, gaining a laugh from Carl.

''Don't listen to your crazy Uncle Lamar.'' Franklin says.

''I wanted to be here before Aunt Carly and Uncle Johnny tell everyone about the baby! I didn't miss it, did i?'' Carl says, shocking everyone who didn't already know.

Sam facepalmed as he gave it away.

Carly let out a nervous laugh as her parents and siblings look at her.

''Surprise...'' Carly says, trying not to freak out.

''Let me clarify people. Carly and Johnny had a long pleasurable fuck! And now... she is...pregnant.'' Trevor shouted before falling forward, passing out.

Carly's face had gone red now, Sam still had her head in her hand and now that Trevor had said it as it is, people were starting to react.

''Take him inside and tie him up.'' Michael says as Lamar and Jimmy pick the unconscious Trevor and take him into the house.

''Yeah, it's not the way we wanted everyone to find out...'' Carly says as Michael walks over and hugs her, a big smile on his face.

''I am so fucking proud and happy for you, never anything else.'' Michael says. Everyone except Sam hugged her as she was still at a table with her head buried in it.

''You okay Sam?'' Carly asked.

''That. Was. Ruined.'' Sam says, sounding fed up.

'Not all of it. It'll be one to remember at least.'' Johnny says as he again starts kissing Carly.

Sam looks up at them, got reminded of her own boyfriend and forced herself to pass out.

''Sam!'' Amanda and Tracey scream, running over to Sam and helping her up. Franklin covers Carl's eyes and Johnny and Carly look at each other.

''This is one Christmas that we won't forget.'' Carly says as Johnny puts his arms around her, resting his hand on Carly's stomach.

''If we have a little girl, i hope that she never meets someone like Trevor.'' Carly says.

Johnny looks into her eyes. ''You forget, she will meet Trevor, he'll be her great uncle if Sam is her aunt and you two are almost like sisters.'' Johnny reminds her.

'' _Now_ i understand why my mother didn't want me and my siblings around Trevor. Good old Uncle T turned into crazy old Uncle T.'' Carly says.

Johnny had a brief memory flash. ''How different do you think that first reunion in Sandy Shores would have gone if you'd had a kid then?'' He asked

''I'd probably have had even more yelling for getting pregnant at such a young age.'' Carly answered, imagining the scene.

She grimaced at the thought of Trevor trying to kill Johnny.

But then she thought of what would have happened if she hadn't found Trevor.

Sam would never have come to her house and made her first kill.

The A.O.D would have probably killed Johnny ages ago.

She would never have become such good friends and almost sisters with Sam.

So in that way, it was good that she'd gotten a shouting from Trevor. The changes her life would have taken were unbearable to think of.

So in those ways, it wasn't just Sam who'd saved Carly's life.

It was Trevor too.


End file.
